Near Field Magnetic Induction (NFMI) communication can be used for communication between two or more hearing devices worn by a user, such as hearing aids and hearables worn at left and right ears. NFMI communication signals can be transferred between a transmitter of one hearing device and a receiver of the other hearing device through magnetic coupling between the transmitter and receiver coils. The NFMI communication signals between the hearing devices can be used for audio streaming from one hearing device to the other hearing device, and/or for transfer of control and/or synchronization signals, for example.